


Lets Forget Our Problems For A While

by Enjoponine (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Les Mis - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/Enjoponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine's heart gets broken and Combeferre is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Forget Our Problems For A While

"Eponine, are you okay?" Combeferre asked, running up behind her, she wiped a few tears from her face before she turned to answer him. He was watching her with concern.  
"What do you think?" She spat, he looked a bit offended, an only slight look that he masked in a second, and she felt immensely guilty. "Sorry, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, you have a very big reason to be upset." He replied, she laughed bitterly and looked away, cursing the tears that were stinging her eyes.  
"It's funny, I saw it coming and I didn't even do anything about it. I'm pathetic." She didn't see his reaction but his voice when he spoke again seemed broken and her heart clenched in a slight panic.   
"You're not pathetic, Ep." He breathed, she looked at him skeptically. He was frowning at her, his arms laying lanky at his sides.  
"You're just saying that." She muttered, shaking her head and turning away, wondering what corner of France she would be sleeping down tonight.   
"No, I'm not." He said it quietly, causing her to turn to look at him. He was looking down at his feet, a confusing expression on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as he moved closer to her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.  
"What-" she began, but he cut her off by pressing a short kiss on her lips. Her heart jumped out of her chest, her hands flying automatically to tangle in his hair. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, a fire behind them.  
"What was that?" She squeaked, he laughed a bit nervously.  
"I-I just... I don't know honestly, I-" he shook his head but she kissed him again, ignoring the thought that they might get caught.  
He spun her around gently, backing her to the wall he had been closest to, pressing their bodies together softly, as to not hurt her. She pulled him closer roughly, she had had enough of all of it. He breathed into her, hands falling to her waist. He pulls back again, looking at her with eyes she had never noticed were so beautiful.   
"Eponine-" she shook her head silencing him.  
"Don't even think about it. I know. But it's not what you're thinking, please believe me." She said quietly, not wanting to let him go. He stood for a moment finally giving in and kissing her again, she couldn't help but smile into his lips.   
"Let's just forget for a bit." She murmured in between fevered kisses, and he nodded to her. Pressing even closer.


End file.
